Carmels and Mcksterns
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Summary : The rich kids go to Carmel Academy, the poor kids go to McKinley High. That's how it's always been. Until now... Quinn has gotten a scholarship to Carmel Academy and falls in love with Raymond the richest boy in School. FaBerry! Heavy AU! Genderswap!Rachel
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary : The rich kids go to Carmel Academy, the poor kids go to McKinley High. That's how it's always been. Until now... Quinn has gotten a scholarship to Carmel Acadey and falls in love with Raymond the richest boy in School.**_

**Chapter 1 – Becoming a Carmel**

Quinn POV

I don't think I was supposed to meet him. I had never even seen him around town before. We went to different schools, we had different groups of friends, and we were definitely from different levels of society.

You may say that money doesn't really matter anymore, but even today the town of Lima takes pride in the disparities that exist between the haves and have nots that reside within the city's limits. The rich kids live in mansions, own bright flashy cars and attend the private Carmel Academy. The beggars attend Mckinley High, public school extraordinaire, live in shabby little ranch homes or in the miniscule apartments of the infamous Lima Complexes, sharing matchbox-sized rooms with brothers and sisters. These two sides never across.

Well, they did...once.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, which I likened to the sound a mule makes when breeding. It had definitely run too soon. I turned the alarm clock off and sat up in bed. My head swirled and blood rushed to my head. The shower was running, and I knew that my little sister Charlie had already taken claim to the bathroom. I fell onto the bed once again and wrapped myself with my blanket. A small smirk debuted on my face as I drifted back to sleep.

"Quinn, reveille-toi!" My mother called for me to wake up. "Breakfast is ready."

I sighed knowing that it was indeed time to get up. "God, mom!" I yelled. As I stood, I kicked my sister's bed with my foot. I hated this room. it felt more like a closet than a room.

"Quinn, today is the big day." My mother screamed in a banshee-like voice, punctuating every syllable.

I sighed wiping the sleep out of my eyes and slowly opened the door letting the light flood in. My eyes turned into slits as I walked to the next room, which was a kitchen with a small whitetopped table in the corner.

"Oh, my goodness." My mom whispered with a sigh. "I thought that you were ready."

"I don't want to go mom," I said in all honesty. I let out a long sigh and a pout. "The Carmels are just so snobby. I won't know how to act around them. Plus, all of my friends are at McKinley. I can't just leave Mercedes and Brittany. I obviously didn't think this through."

"What's this nonsense about the Carmels?" Mom's long blonde hair reached her thights. Her blue eyes shone to match the blue dress she wore. "They just have a little more money than you do. So what, we're poor, and so are a lot of other people."

I shook my head. "They're all so pretty and put-together, and I look so –" My mom laughed.

"Quinn, with just a little makeup you can be beautiful too," My mom declared. "I'll do your makeup, if it's the looks your worried about." I breathed in. My mother was a hair and makeup stylist at nearby salon. She was well versed in the art of beauty.

I often felt that I fell short of my mother's definition of beauty. Though I had attractive features, like hazel orbs eyes and long golden blonde hair that reaches the bottom of my back, I was used to keeping to myself, as I was the poorest of all the McKinley High students and didn't have the money to hang out at the mall or go to the movies. Luckily, I did have two best friends Mercedes and Brittany who represented the extend of my social circle.

Ironically, despite being the poorest student at McKinley High, I was also the first student to ever be awarded with the honor of going to Carmel Academy on scholarship. This scholarship would have definitely been a blessing, if only my economic status were not etched on my skin somewhere, so that others would not immediately take notice of my disadvantage.

I began eating my runny eggs and toast. My mom had been a model in her past life and had certainly missed the "how to cook" stage in her development from child to woman.

Charlie, the little princess glided through the doorway. She was fifteen and already she was a slut. "Good morning little sister," I exclaimed, frowning at her. she was wearing a black belly shirt (a shirt that had grown too short on me) with a tiny piece of black cloth called a skirt in some amoral circles.

"Charlie Fabray, what are you wearing?" My mom scolded.

"Mama," my sister whined. "Quinn wore this just last week to the mall."

I shook my head. "That was summer honey, and I'm fairly certain your skirt has been halved," I replied. "Today is the first day to the new school year. You should care to give a better first impression." I glared at her, making sure to send the message that tattle tales pay.

"Shut your mouth," Charlie screeched. Then after she had calmed down, she turned to face my mom. "I just want the guys to notice me." I can't imagine how they couldn't. Charlie had short blond hair with my eyes. She was tiny, but had confidence that far surpassed her size. She was definitely the cutest tenth grader at McKinley High.

"Your bus is about to pass Charlie." My mom yelped and handed her breakfast. "Hurry up and eat then run back to the bathroom to brush those pearly whites."

We ate in silence as the minutes ticked by. Sissy ran back up to our room and finished changing into a nice blue sundress.

My mom and I wished her goodbye, and I moved towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

I changed into the evergreen and black Carmel uniform, which had originally been far too large for me. I was a skinny girl that I had to get the plaid skirt altered, and in this process, my skirt had shrunken so that it was now short. I wore a cute white top I had bought just last week Macy's summer clearance with the Carmel Acadey evergreen blazer over it. I felt so strange as I looked in the mirror. I was going to become a Carmel, even if I was a fake one. I should have done worse in school and then maybe they wouldn't have given me the scholarship. It was my senior year and I was leaving all that I knew for the Carmels. Not only that, but my hair was soaking wet and in my wide baby curls. And I looked like a sopping wet two year old.

My mother hurried me to our small living room and plugged in our blow dryer. As she straightened my hair, I checked my bag for any last minute changes. By the time she was done, I was sure that everything I needed was in there.

My mom pulled my hair into a tight ponytail. "Turn around," she whispered getting out her cases of makeup.

I kept my eyes closed as she put on my base. "Did daddy send his money?"

My mother didn't answer me. She just angrily padded my face with the heavy liquid. I decided that he had't by her reaction. We stayed silent as she hurriedly completed my face makeup.

"Mom, I'm scared," I whispered.

"Keep your mouth closed, I'm doing your lipstick," my mom whispered.

"I don't know anyone there, and they don't know me. They might not like me," I wishpered.

"Mouth closed Q," My mom whispered. "Why are you so worried? If everyone in this world would just accept others, there would be no war."

That's what my mom always said. I'm serious. She even managed to insert to phrase into "the sex talk" years earlier.

"Quinn Fabray you are absolutely beautiful inside and out," she whispered into my ear and I smiled. I hope that she was telling the truth and quickly left the house. I had to take the public bus to school. The bus stop was about three blocks away.

It seemed like forever until the bus arrived and the doors screeched open. I smiled at Diana the bus driver.

"What are you doing chicka? And why are you dressed like you go to Carmel?"

I'd known Diana ever since I was a little girl. She lived in the apartment upstairs.

"I can't believe my mom didn't tell you," I replied. "I got a scholarship last year."

"Wow, that's amazing Quinn! Aren't you nervous?" Diana's face looked concerned. I nodded and she sook her head and gave me a sypathetic smile. "Well, don't you worry you'll be fine. A smart girl like you will fit right in with those snobs."

"No, a rich girl would fit in with them," I declared.

"Quinn, those rich kids don't know what's headed their way. You're a spectacular individual." I laughed lightly. It took about twenty minutes to get to the other side of town where Carmel Academy sat in all of its spectacularity.

The bus stop was about two blocks away, but even at that distance, you could see the waving evergreen and black striped flag in front of the school. I hurried over hoping that I wasn't late. As soon as I entered the gray stone building, I knew that what I had expected was very different. I had planned to see people swimming around with high-tech laptops, looking filthy rich, but they looked like people at McKinley with different clothes on.

I had taken the tour of the school earlier in the summer and I knew the location of my first class. My locker was right by it. I placed my books inside of my locker and took out my notebook that said Calculus on it. As I turned, I smacked right into a girl with short blonde hair and nice green eyes. She had diamond earrings on with a matching necklace. My heart stopped.

"I'm so sorry," I said gasping. My eyes grew large as I waited a verbal beating that would come from her.

The girl's reaction was unexpected. She shook her head and smiled at me. "It was my fault," she said kindly. "I just wanted to come over and introuduce myself. My name is Christina Prudence Wilde. Yes, my parents were on drugs when I was born, so most people call me Kitty."

I laughed lightly. She seemed so sweet. "My name is Quinn Fabray, everyone calls me Quinn."

Kitty grinned and tilted her head towards the classroom door. "Are you in this Calculus class?" I nodded. Kitty's face lit up. "So am I! We can sit next to each other."

That's how I met Kitty Wilde. I didn't know that she was so popular until we entered the class and it seemed as if everyone stood up to smile at her.

The class went by easily and after Mr. Reeves completed his first class, the class was able to socialize.

"So what's the rest of your day like?" Kitty's voice was high-pitched, but not snooty.

"English, Computer Science, then History, and then lunch," I replied.

"Oh great, we have lunch the same period." Kitty exclaimed. "I'll meet you by the doors."

"That is so nice of you," I said sincerely.

"You'll love my friends," she said. "They're really popular, but down-to-earth."

I smiled thinking the exact opposite of what I was displaying.

"So, I'll see you then?" Kitty's face was so bright. I nodded.

"Which door are we meeting by?"

"The student's parking lot doors," She said and then the bell ended the period.

The hours passed slowly and I made no other friends. Everyone seemed to already have his or her little cliques. Perhaps one day I would fit into them.

When lunch finally arrived, I raced towards the student parking lot doors and got lost in the process. I suspected that Kitty had already left without me, so when I finally reached the door I was surprised to find Kitty standing there with a smile. "Did you get lost?" I nodded sadly. Kitty's smile just grew larger. "It's a big school and it happens to the best of us. my friends left ahead of us. We'll just go in my car."

"Thanks so much for waiting and for being so nice," I replied. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"I needed some help starting at this school too, my freshman year. I know how it is," she said simply.

We proceeded to enter her cute little red convertible.

"This is a gorgeous car," I said touching the leather seats.

Kitty shook her head. "I bet your car is fabulous and you're just saying that." Oh no, she thought I was rich. I hadn't thought about telling her. how would I tell her anyway? By the way, I'm poor?

"My parents won't let me drive." I hated it, but I had to lie. "They don't believe in driving until you are mature enough. I don't think I'll ever be mature enough for their standards."

"That's cute." Kitty said. "At least your parents care. There are a lot of people at Carmel who should not be in possession of a motor vehicle."

I shrugged as she drove out of the school parking lot. It took only a minute or two to arrive at Breadstick's. Students from McKinley High never came here because this was the Carmel's hangout. It was funny because the food at Breadstick's was cheat, unlike McNally's near McKinley High. I was definitely glad I had recently babysat and had money for lunch. I didn't want people thinking I was unable to pay.

"This is where a lot of people eat lunch." Kitty said not knowing I wasn't new in town.

"This is nice," I replied smiling.

As soon as I stepped inside the door, I heard the beat from the jukebox. I smiled to myself. I had arrived to the Carmel's hiding place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary : The rich kids go to Carmel Academy, the poor kids go to McKinley High. That's how it's always been. Until now... Quinn has gotten a scholarship to Carmel Acadey and falls in love with Raymond the richest boy in School.**_

**Chapter 2 – Meeting**

Quinn POV

We walked through the place to reach a table that seemed to be where the popular kids sat. The light from the window shown on them. The group seemed to glow.

"Hey guys this is Quinn and she's nice so be nice." Kitty said smiling at me.

"Hi," I said dumbly. I couldn't think of anything else to say. A raven haired girl and an asian looking girl with brown eyes sat eyeing me. There was a mohawk haired guy with a letterman jacket, and there was him, the man of my dreams. He had short brown hair that fell slightly into a medley of chocolate, that were his eyes. He was well built and absolutely way too gorgeous for words. I thought I might have seen him before at a football game or something.

"Hi," said the choco hair huskily.

"Hello," I exclaimed trying so hard not to stutter.

"it's nice to meet you Quinn," the mohawk haired guy said.

I smiled thanking him.

The asian with brown eyes smiled. "What's your last name Quinn?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray," I said with my French accent.

"Well my name is Tina Cohen-Chang, and this one right here is Santana Lopez," the Asian girl said.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered.

"I'm Noah Lopez, Santana's cousin," said the guy with mohawk on his head and black eyes.

"Raymond Corcoran," the cute guy's deep voice said.

"Nice to meet you too," I said with a giggle.

"Where did you move to Lima from?" Santana asked with her bright red lips.

"France," I replied almost honestly. I moved to the United States when I was four.

"Really?" Raymond said with suspicion. "You speak English very well."

"Oui, c'est vrai mon cheri," I replied in my confident French voice. "I went to an American school in Paris." I hated lying.

"I went to boarding school in Paris for a few ears," Ray replied. "I'm glad to meet someone I can practice my French with."

"I'll be happy to practice it with you whenever you need to," I replied.

"You're so pretty Quinn," Kitty said as if it were the ned of the worlds. "Isn't she?"

They all nodded except for Raymond, who didn't seem to care. Santana strangely agreed although she seemed to be the driest of the group.

"I think it's your hands," Tina said smiling. "They are so nicely manicured." I knew my mother would have smiled because she had done my nails.

"I think it's her hair," said Kitty. "How do you get it so straight?" I was about to say my mother worked in salon, but I kept my mouth shut.

"It's her body," Noah said winking at me. He didn't remotely interest me, but I smiled to be polite, cringing inside.

All eyes fell on Raymond (I guessed he was their leader). "It's her eyes," he whispered smiling for the first time at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you very much," I replied. "Oh, you make me blush."

"You must be used to it by now." Ray replied. "You know you're gorgeous." I smiled shaking my head.

"Thank you," I whispered. I smiled at him and his dreamy eyes. My heart was racing out of my chest and I tried to come down to my normal speed.

"So you said Quinn Fabray. Is Quinn your nickname?" Tina asked kindly. She reminded me of my friend Brittany.

"Yeah, I got it from my dad," I replied. "He always said I was a frightful person, and he gave me that name."

"Don't you like Lucy? Has anyone ever called you that?" I looked over to Ray who had his winning frown on.

"No, Quinn's just been the name." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I like Lucy," Ray said, but not sweetly. "It fit's you better." I blushed as the others agreed.

"What would you guys like to drink?" A cute little waitress suddenly appeared next to our table. She kept eyeing Ray and smiling flirtatiously. I wish I could do that.

"Are you new?" Ray voice suddenly changed into this really seductive tone.

The girl was chewing gum hideously as she nodded. "The old girl got pregnant," she said cracking her gum.

"You can't be talking about Harmony." Puck's voice suddenly popped up. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Some Mckstern," she replied. Mckstern was a term for someone who didn't live in the lap of luxury, just like the nickname Carmel.

"Poor Harmony," Santana's hateful voice said. She flicked back her hair. "He won't have a penny to help her. it's just those Mckstern's to do that."

I was about to say something about how many Carmel guys had gotten a lot of girls from McKinley High pregnant.

"Can I get some coca?" My French accent came through. I was trying to change the subject and that stare that Ray was giving the waitress.

"Three root beers," Kitty said and then they all looked at Ray as if he was the center of all their actions. Maybe he changed what he ordered daily. I really didn't understand. The whole lunch it seemed as if everything were up to him. Everything seemed to be directed by him and ordered by him. Later, as Kitty and I drove back to the school I understood.

"Ray is richer than every other person in the entire school," Kitty declared speeding towards Carmel Academy. "Not only that, but he's drop – dead gorgeous. Every girl is in love with him. Except people like me. I a taken."

"You have a boyfriend?" I looked at Kitty. It made sense, considering that she was so pretty.

"Wow, I haven't told you," Kitty said. "He's practically all I talk about. We've gone out for five months."

"That's really sweet," I cooed dreamily. I was such a romantic.

"Tina's betrothed already," Kitty exclaimed. "Can you believe it? It's her family. She's really conservative so refrain from all that advance French talk about sex." I laughed because I was probably just as knowledgeable as Tina.

"What is up with the Lopez'?" The Latina seemed really obnoxious.

"They are horrible people," Kitty said with disgust. "They're just really close with Ray. Well, let me rephrase that, Ray is very close with Santana. He's been with a lot of girls, but he always goes back to Santana."

I didn't realy have anything to say about that. Santana was a thousand times prettier than I was. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

Ray was still in my ind when I walked into Philosophy. Kitty told me that no one would be in the class. She said that if there were eleven people it would be a record. I didn't understand why. Philosopy sounded interesting. The classroom was pretty tiny and had about ten desks inside. I sat down in on by the corner. A few chairs were filled with unsocial people that seemed to already know each other. They were geeks anyway, I told myself. Then Raymond came in through the door.

He was much cuter standing up. He was probably around six feet and three inches and had a wonderful build. He looked like a movie star that had just stepped into the real life. I took in a sharp breath.

A girl suddenly stood up and went over to him starting to flirth. She sat next to me, and he sat net to her smiling. He had that seductive tone he had in the restaurant. She was a girl with nasty (dyed) blonde hair and gray eyes. How could he flirt with her? she was so ugly. She was chubby and had a crooked nose. He teeth had a gap between them, but she must have had one of those easy reputations. I rolled my eyes at them and looked at the board.

A woman who looked to be in her eighties came into the room attempting to smile. "Please settle yourselves class," she said. "My name is Mrs. Philips and I have taught Philosophy for a little less than half of my life. Every year I begin my class by giving the definition of a philosopher. That is my goal for each and every one of you is to become a philosopher. This will be very simple because we do this naturally. You will be quizzed on this later, so feel free to take notes. Before I do this I want to know why you are all here. Why have you come to this class?"

She began with the group of geeks in the first row. They all gave predictable answers that were meat to be deep and sensitive, but really came off as trying to hard.

"I'm here to discover a new worlds of learning that is more than often ignored, but the bases for all other subjects in our educational lives," said a boy with big glasses while his friends looked very impressed.

Mrs. Philips did not reply, but looked at me suddenly and I felt as if I were frozen.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, but they call me Lucy for short." I looked over at Ray who had given me my new nickname. He seemed unfazed. I hated being put in positions where everyone was looking at me.

"Why are you here Lucy?" Mrs. Philips made it seem like such a deep question.

"I care about how philosophies become truths in society," I said, and she smiled approvingly.

"And you, young man, give me your name and why you are here?" She was looking at Ray.

"Raymond Corcoran and I was on vacation this summer, and this was the only class open," he declared truthfully and Mrs. Philips smiled.

"Isn't this boy absolutely cute? He comes with honesty too. Well, honest boy, you see Lucy over there in that corner. Do you feel intimidated by her looks? She's probably the only one who's ever been prettier than you are and she's a smart girl too. How does that make you feel?"

"I'm never intimidated," Ray said easily as he eyeing me strangely for a second.

"Oh really, then why don't you look over at Lucy and tell me exactly what you're thinking."

Raymond Corcoran looked at me. "I think that she's pretty, but she's a spoiled brat. You can tell by her nose in the air. Not intimidating at all." He then looked away and didn't look back. I gulped. I felt like I wanted to cry. Is that what her really thought about me?

"So that is your philosopy of Miss Luce Fabray? That is your belief."

"Lucy," I corrected. Mrs. Philips frowned and I felt out of place.

"She seems stuck-up to me," Ray said sighing.

"And you Miss Fabray... what do you think?" Mrs. Philips whispered.

"I shouldn't even justify that with a response," I said. What else could you say to that?

"Philosophies are not only what you think, but why you think these things," she said easily. "Before this class I randomly chose these two names of Ray Corcoran and Lucy Fabray. Ray gave me a good example by telling me that he believed Miss Fabray was stuck-up. His reason was because her nose was in the air. Now when i came into the room I saw her head down staring at her desk, looking very humble. Every point of view changes a philosophy. They can never be proved absolutely true."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary : The rich kids go to Carmel Academy, the poor kids go to McKinley High. That's how it's always been. Until now... Quinn has gotten a scholarship to Carmel Acadey and falls in love with Raymond the richest boy in School.**_

**Chapter 3 – Flirting**

Quinn POV

Things went the same for most of the week. The popular group had really taken me in, but the judgment still lay on Ray's shoulders, and although he allowed me to be with the group he didn't like me enough to allow me to be with the group. I didn't know that would all change in just one night.

It all started with a celebration for getting over the first week of school. We did this every year and just because I was a Carmel didn't mean that I was going to ditch my Mcstern friends. I put on a big pink sweater and some tight jeans. I pulled my natural Shriley Temple curls into a ponytail, but changed my mind and decided to leave it down. I had no time to blow dry it but with a little makeup I didn't look ten anymore.

After I was finished it onl took Mercedes a few minutes to pick me up. I was finally going to get to hang out with my dear McKinley High crew.

My group of friends always consisted of Mercedes, my party crazy friend, Brittany, my bubly friend. They were my best friends.

Mercedes was driving her mom's station wagon and controlling the radio. Brittany who was alwas so fashionable was wearing the cutest outfit. She worked her butt off just to wear the markdowns of the "in" styles.

"Where are we going Mer?" I found a bag of chips in the back and took a huge handful placing it into my mouth. Mercedes passed me a big bottle of vodka. I rarely drank, but I decided I needed a bit and took a few sips. If I didn't drink it, I knew that Mercedes would (because I could be the designated driver), and she was a bad drunk. The vodka was extremely horrible tasting. I took one last large sip, and then I ate double the chips to get the taste out of my mouth.

"To the hottest spot in town," Brittany said.

"Breadstick's," Mercedes said dancing to the music on the radio. I immediately stopped chewing.

"Why are we going there?" My breath didn't seem to come.

"We want to see how the other side lives," Brittany said in her sweet voice. "It's not fair that you get to go to school with them. We want to see what you're dealing with."

"Guys, this is dangerous." I said simply with the death in my tone.

"We won't get caught, Quinn," Mercedes said.

"We promise," They said in unison.

"It's not just that, but you don't know the repercussions if they find out that you're from McKinley." I was getting bubbles in my stomach.

"No, because we're from out of town and we saw the restaurant and decided to stop by." Mercedes was always too daring.

We argued for a bit more then I finally relented. There was no way I could stop it.

The music at Breadstick's was loud and Mercedes was already dancing. Her short brown hair matched perfectly with her brown eyes and her brown skin was flawless. She was so pretty. Brittany's long blond hair was in it usual ponytail. We were all sitting in a booth swaying to the beat as a Carmel came back to sit down after paying her bill.

"Look at that girl. Are those real diamond earrings? This isn't even a special occasion. It's Breadstick's." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"She's pretty." Brittany said.

"Quinn's prettier," Mercedes said. "With those eyes and that body, you give those Carmel boys a run for their money."

I laughed. "She goes to my school." I replied. "She's the sweetest." I saw Kitty was the one with the diamonds. She wasn't with Tina, Santana or Noah. I could kind of see the top of two guys' heads.

Brittany smiled. "Here," she said handing me a big pink beret type of hat. "It's what fashionable this season." It matched perfectly with what I was wearing, but I thought tat it looked some much better on Brittany with her black tank top and miniskirt. I motioned to return it, but she insisted.

"Yeah, let's have a little fun with them Quinn." Mercedes said this nudging me. "You know them right? They dont know you go to Carmel Academy with a scholarship. Go and be rich with them."

"Are you all crazy? Plus, they've already seen me with you guys."

"No they haven't. They ignore us Q," Mercedes declared. "Now, go on over there and pretend you're rich. We want to see how you pull it off."

Suddenly I was being pulled then pushed towards the table.

"Hi guys, I just came to get a burger," I said frightened. I didnt know what to say, as always.

Ray looked and frowned at me. It was just Kitty, Ray, and this new guy with bright blue eyes and browny hair. he was really cute.

"Hey," Kitty said. "Ryder this is the girl I was telling you about, Lucy Quinn Fabray. Luce this is Ryder Andrew Lynn III, my dear boyfriend."

I smiled at him as he smiled back. "It's nice to meet you Ryder Andrew."

"Oh pleaase," he said in this nice goofy voice. He held out his hand and I shook it. "Kitty just likes to act as if I was important. Call me Ryder."

"Ok Ryder," I said giggling a bit.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Ryder and I were just about to leave," Kitty said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh that's okay. I'll just order my burger to go," I said smiling. I felt a wave of relief rush over me. I had made my appearance.

"I just got here," Ray declared not really looking up at me. "You could sit with me until you're done."

"No that's all right," I whispered shyly.

"That's a great idea," Kitty exclaimed. "Come on Luce." She had a pleading look on her face. I don't know what it was, but something pulled me to sit down.

Kitty and Ryder left pretty soon, and Ray and I were left in silence.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" My voice came out of my mouth by itself.

"I like you just fine," Ray said not really looking at me, but for something else.

"Were you expecting someone else?" I asked as I was looking at my hands.

"Nope, just needed to talk to Ryder for a bit," he said still looking for someone. Then his eyes suddenly came on me. I was a bit surprised, but I liked his attention. "Why would you think that I didn't like you?"

"You don't talk to me like everybody else," I said. "You don't flirt with me." I knew I shouldn't have take that drink of Mercedes'. My lips were too loose.

"You would like me to flirt with you?" Ray's eyes seemed confused.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Do you know how a girl gets flirted with?" Ray smirked as I shook my head. "You have to give the guy the look."

"What's the look?" Ray was getting cuter by the second to me. His bron hair was getting into his eyes.

Ray held my eyes with his and fluttered his eyelashes a bit. He then pouted his lips looking innocent and finally raised his head a bit and smiled. "And that is the look," he whispered.

I did all the same moves that he had just done and flashed him a big smile at the end. "Was that okay?"

"Good for a beginner," He replied still looking into my eyes. He got me nervous and I looked back down at the table.

"When's the waitress going to get here?" I looked around and could not find anyone. My eyes settled then on Ray's eyes.

"You know why I didn't flirt with you at first?"

"You don't think I'm pretty," I said looking down at the table then back at Ray for confirmation.

Ray's widened. "What would make you think I don't think you're pretty?" Ray shook his head. "The first thing I said about you was gorgeous. I was so intimidated by you when I first saw you. Mrs. Philips hit it right on the nose, which freaked me out. I just thought you were too good for me to flirt with. It was in your eyes.

"Um, I don't even know what to say." I began to blush as Ray looked away.

"I'll go put in our orders," he said. "It'll be quickler that way. What did you want?"

"Some coke, and a burger," I said easily. I felt comfortable with Ray.

He came back in a little while with our orders.

"How much do I owe you?" I took out my purse. Ray looked at me insulted.

"No charge," he said shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't have money, but if he was sure then I wasn't going to stress it mch.

"A burger and a coke aren't going to bankrupt me," he said lughing as I smiled.

"Thanks," I said as we began to eat. It ws really quiet because we really didn't have much to say, but we didn't really need words to fill in the silences. They were pleasant anyway. After we were finished I told him I had to get home.

"I'm just going to call to get a ride," I said standing up, but really I was going to get Mercedes and Brittany to leave.

"Let me take you home," Ray said grinning at me.

"I'd prefer to take a taxi," I murmured hurrying to get up. He reached out and grabbed my arm. I immediately sat down from the spark that I felt go through my arm.

"I'd prefer taking you home," He said. I didn't want him to know that I was poor. Anyone, but him I could feel less ashamed, but he was the richest guy in the entire school, and the one I liked.

"Trust me, you'll regret it," I replied.

"I can't regret anything about you." My heart beat uncontrollably again when he said that. I was already beginning to fall in love with this guy.

"You will," I said standing up. He followed me. I waved a quick good-bye to my friends who stared at me in awe. When we got outside of the door, he grabbed my hand and led me towards his new sleek silver Benz. He opened my door and allowed me to slide in.

"Where are we going?" Ray brought down the top of his convertible. It was a warm night and I had never ridden in a car like this. It just screamed wealthy to me.

"The Lima Complexes," I replied honestly. I wasn't going to lie anymore.

Ray looked at me shocked as I nodded.

"So you're poor." Ray looked back at the road.

"I'm not begging on the streets, but I'm not wealthy either." I knew that he would be disappointed. "I got a scholarship to Carmel Academy." We stayed in silent for a while. The air rushed my hair back causing it to dance. I held onto Brittany's hat making sure it didn't fly off, but finally I had to take it off. My hair then flew up and became out of control.

"I don't care, you know?" My mouth gaped open as I looked at him.

"I don't know you well enough to infer that," I said smiling.

"But I guess you knew me well enough to think that my image of you would change," he replied smiling along with me. "You're beautiful." He reached out for my hair and raked his hands through my curls stopping their dance with the wind for a moment.

We sat in silence once again. We did not speak to each other until the car rolled to the sidewalk next to the complexes.

"Which one is yours?"

"Number seven," I whispered. When the car stopped he shut off the engine. "Thank you for the ride home."

"No problem," he said as he getting out of the car and going ovr to my door and opening it for me. I slid my hand out and he held it again. I began to walk, but he just held my hand tighter and followed me.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to meet the folks," he replied as he pushing me along.

My eyes widened. "I don't have folks," I said. "There is my mother, and my sister, and I. That's it."

"Okay," he whispered smiling.

"You can't meet them," I stated.

"Why can't I?" I was beginning to love that fake innocent look that Ray had as if he was stupid.

"They're very imaginative," I exclaimed noticing that Ray was still holding my hand. "They'll think that we're together."

"Oh, but we are together," Ray whispered into my ear.

"No, I mean they might think more along the lines of boyfriend and girlfriend," I said blushing.

"Oh, but I want you to be," he said looking into my eyes.

"No, you're just nosy." He laughed, and I noticed that he had really cute dimples.

I sighed and decided that this would be the last moment I was going to be with him, and the heat from his hand caused me to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary : The rich kids go to Carmel Academy, the poor kids go to McKinley High. That's how it's always been. Until now... Quinn has gotten a scholarship to Carmel Academy and falls in love with Raymond the richest boy in School.**_

**Chapter 4 – Ma Famille**

Quinn POV

I unlocked the door to my home and we were welcomed by my mother's loud French music. My sister was singing at the top of her lungs with her falsetto while my mother had just dropped something and begun to curse in French like a sailor.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stereo lowering the music. I motioned for Ray to come in. He looked pretty unfazed by all the commotion.

"Mom, I have someone for you to meet," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Quinn please put that into the refrigerator," she said placing a loose a strand behind her head. She had stolen my look with a long braid running down her back. "You missed a very good dinner. It was your favorite."

I shook my head. "Maman, it's a boy," I whispered. My mom stopped moving and her eyes widened.

"Is it a rich boy?" Her voice was hushed.

"The riches," I whispered.

"Oh I must prepar myself," she exclaimed. "Tell him I'll be right out." She rachd out to small hall that was really just three doors. One her room, one the bathroom, and the other was Charlie and my room. the kitchen in which I stood in was all and off white. It was pretty and had a nice marble counter. It had two entrances. One entranc was towards the hall, and the other was towards the living room. i felt okay about the state of the house. My mother was a neat freak all the time, so I was not worried about cleanliness. I was just worried about the size. Everything was so small. Our living room was as big as most people's bedroos are.

It consisted of pretty beige furniture set, that my father had bought my mother for her birthday and a cute wooden coffee table with two standing lamps. W had a 32" TV with all the accessories and an okay stereo. We lived in a small house, but we had nice stuff. There was also an entrance to the small hall from the living room.

I found Charli sitting on the couch flirting endlessly with Ray. Wow, she was really good. She had the fluttering eyes and perfect pout. Her fake laugh was like singing and her smile could not have gotten any wider.

"I see you've met my sister Charlie," I said.

"Yes, she's a lovely girl." Ray said and smiling at me.

I shook my head. "You never told me that there was somebody as cute as Ray at Carmel Academy was. I would have studied a lot more to get my own scholarship. Just because you're the genius, you don't deserve all the fun." Charlie giggled.

I sighed and sat down taking off my shoes. I loved taking off heels. They had been killing me.

"That's a cute sweater," Charlie said smiling.

"Don't put your filthy hands on it," I said crooking a finger at her.

Ray laughed, and my mother suddenly appeared with her long hair in a wonderful bun. Raymond stood up.

"Oh, how wonderful, Quinn has brought someone home," maman declared. She extended her hand and Ray kissed it like a perfect prince. I smiled. My mother would like him. She was already blushing.

"Maman, this is Raymond..." I had forgotten his last name.

"Corcoran, Madame and I love the French," Ray declared. "I livd in Paris for a while."

My mother loved this. "This is perfect. You seem like a nice young man. Have you any interest in my daughter? Isn't she very pretty?" I began to blush again. She always had to embarrass me.

"I think she is extremely pretty," he replied smiling. That was the dooming answer. He had ruined my life. My mother would never stop talking about him. Afterwards, my mom tried to relate with a guy that was a generation younger than her. she spoke about sports. He told her that he was a soccer player. She smiled. Charlie just kept pretending to go into the kitchen and get something so that she could show her stuff off in front of him. It was funny because his eyes didn't really leave me the whole time.

I felt so happy just being able to look at him.

"Well, I better get going." He muttered. "I didn't plan this visit and my parents are expecting me." Finally, my mind said mentally.

"I'll see you to the door," I said. The door was only five feet away, but it would be enough time. I closed the door behind me.

"They're really nice," Ray whispered smiling at me.

"You're scared aren't you?" I exclaimed. "I would be scared too. At least she didn't take out my baby pictures. Anybody else, she brings out my nude pictures. I was a baby, and defenseless." I had begun to blab. I did that when I was nervous.

"I like them." He said. "I like them almost as much as I like you."

"Do you want to kiss me?" The words escaped my mouth without my knowing. My heart began to meet as we stood looking into each other's eyes.

Ray nodded. "Why?"

"It might be my last chance," I whispered. "You've met my family, and you're going to run away."

Ray smiled and pulled me near him. "Come here," he replied. He strokd my face lightly and kissed me. It was my first kiss ever. My lips were buzzing and I couldn't stop smiling. Everything in my body felt the same buzz and I felt as if I was thrown into the air. Ray came back for a seconds. He lightly brushed my lips.

"Good night my dear Lucy," Ray whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Good night," I said making the first move this time, and kissing him. I broke the kiss and walkd backwards.

Ray had a killer grin on by then. "What's your number?" I told him and he hopped into his car. I knew that my family was staring at all of this with their mouths wide open. Even so, this is what it felt like to be in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary : The rich kids go to Carmel Academy, the poor kids go to McKinley High. That's how it's always been. Until now... Quinn has gotten a scholarship to Carmel Academy and falls in love with Raymond the richest boy in School.**_

**Chapter 5 – The Telephone Call**

**Sorry this one so so so short, I said the previous chapter was the shortest but this one shorter because this is just her phone conversation well just enjoy and I hope you like it.**

Quinn POV

**Ray:** Hello is Lucy Q Fabray there?  
**Me:** Hello, this is she. Who is speaking? (My sister was sleeping nearby so I drug myself to the bathroom with the cordless)  
**Ray:** This is Ray, the guy from school, and tonight at Breadstick's.  
**Me:** Ray, of course I know who you are.  
**Ray:** (He laughs) I think you're gorgeous and I can't stop thinking about you.  
**Me:** How are you? (I tried to change the subject because really I'm already nervous and that just made it worst)  
**Ray:** I'm sorry. I'm not usually like this. It just kind of came out.  
**Me:** I'm fine, but kind of sleepy though.  
**Ray:** I want to ask you out on a date. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I have time.  
**Me:** Philosophy seems like it's going to be a good class, but Mrs. Philips looks like she's going to be a problem.  
**Ray:** So will you go out with me?  
**Me:** (I can't breath) How was your first week?  
**Ray:** Are you going to keep pretending like I'm not speaking to you?  
**Me:** I think it's sweet and everything, but –  
**Ray:** What is your excuse now? I already know all I need to know.  
**Me:** You really want to go out with someon as poor as me?  
**Ray:** Your face is in my brain and it's driving me crazy.  
**Me:** (I can't help but giggle feeling all giddy again) Okay, I'll be ready tomorrow at seven.  
**Ray:** I'll take you somewhere special, but dress casual.

**Preview to the next chapter:**

**My first date with Ray was something truly special. Mercedes and Brittany had to come over early that morning to find out what had happened between me, and that mysterious guy I had left Breadstick's with.**

"**He's gorgeous," Mercedes said as she fainting onto Charlie's bed. And I laughed looking at her.**

"**He is isn't he?" I was blushing already. "He kissed me." **

**Mercedes shot up. I had known her all of my life and this was a big moment in my life. She hugged me proudly and smiled from ear to ear. Her blue braces shone in the light that came in through the window.**


End file.
